Juste avant le jugement
by Little SAINT-ANGEL
Summary: Les dernières pensées des chevaliers d'or avant de recevoir la sentence des dieux... Deathfic


**Juste avant Le Jugement**

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas du tout.

Coucou les gens! Ça va? Moi oui!

Alors, voici un OS assez court, que l'on peut placer dans le film "Tenkai Hen Joso". Mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir vu pour comprendre.

C'est centré sur les pensées des Gold Saint avant d'être condamné par les dieux. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Petite anecdote: J'ai écrit ce ptit OS pour un concours a la base (oui, les concours me motivent vraiment)

Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Ils avaient combattu, ils avaient vaincu, et ils étaient mort…Tel est le destin de ceux qui servent une déesse. Mais ils étaient préparés, ils le savaient tous, et ne regrettaient rien. La vie avait refusé de leur accorder une chance… Mais le sanctuaire les avait en quelque sorte sauvé, les avait empêché d'abandonner et leur avait redonnée espoir. Le sanctuaire leur avait offert un but, une raison de continuer à se battre.<p>

Ils avaient tous été prévenu, dés le départ, de ce qui les attendaient, mais ils n'avaient pas hésité. Ils le savaient qu'ils allaient surement mourir jeune, mais au moins ils servaient a quelque chose, et n'étaient plus seulement des corps vide. Ils s'étaient préparés à mourir depuis déjà bien longtemps. Quand on offre une vie a quelqu'un, on peut aussi lui offrir la mort…

La plupart d'entres eux avaient perdus leurs familles, leurs proches tout ce qu'ils chérissaient… Certains avaient vu bien des malheurs avant d'être recueilli par le sanctuaire, seule endroit ou on voulait d'eux. D'autres, plus chanceux, n'avaient que peu souffert avant de prêter serment à la déesse protectrice des humains, de la guerre et de la sagesse.

A leur arrivée dans le domaine sacrée, ils ne connaissaient personne, tout leur était inconnu. Leur seule reperd avait été la personne qui les avait conduit ici, et leur seule certitude était qu'ils n'avaient de toute façon plus rien à perdre. Puis avec le temps, ils avaient appris à connaitre leur nouvel environnement. Du simple garde jusqu'à la plus haute autorité, et du lieu le plus connus, a la cachette la plus secrète. Apres au fils des entrainements communs, et du faite d'êtres voisins, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié entres eux, les chevaliers d'or.

Certaines étaient bien sur plus proches que d'autres, mais pour eux, c'était comme si ils faisaient tous partis d'une seule et même famille unie. Une famille où leur mère était Athéna, et leur figure paternelle Shion. Et on doit toujours protéger ses parant n'est ce pas ? Toujours les aimer, et leur être loyal… C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait.

C'était, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Jusqu'à la mort d'Aiolos, et l'assassinat du pope dans leur dos du moins. Oui, car a ce moment la, ils se sont séparés, et la grande famille était tombé. Car ses membres ne se reconnaissaient plus, et étaient partagés entre leur devoir et ce qu'ils pensaient réellement de la situation.

Mais aujourd'hui, dans l'après mort, alors qu'ils n'entaient plus que des âmes et que leur corps avaient été atomisées, ils restaient plus unis que jamais. Apres qu'ils se soient sacrifiés devant le mur des lamentations, et comme les enfers avaient été détruits, leur âme avait été recueillie par le dieu Hermès, envoyé par Zeus lui-même. Il était venu les chercher pour le jugement…

Voilà comment ils se retrouvaient dans une pièce inconnue et sombre, probablement sur l'olympe. On leur avait au moins offert la chance de rester ensembles. Ils ne pouvaient peut être pas se voir, ni se toucher, mais ils arrivaient chacun à sentir la présence de l'autre…

Ils attendaient, ils attendaient le moment ou les dieux se feraient sentir, et où ils commenceraient leur jugement. Car ils allaient être jugés, ils le savaient, sinon on ne les aurait pas conduits ici, dans cet endroit infiniment vide.

Et ce fameux moment vint. La garde doré d'Athéna se regroupa, et chacun des cavaliers distingua plusieurs cosmos très puissant, divin, autours d'eux. Puis soudain, le sol s'illumina sous eux comme un immense soleil. Les cosmos divins se matérialisèrent en une forme floue, l'ombre d'une personne en quelque sorte. Le sol lumineux devint comme un grand miroir rouge, et les âmes des chevaliers d'or prirent forme humaine. Une voix s'éleva alors.

- « Ils n'ont plus d'enveloppe humaine, il ne reste plus que l'âme des chevaliers d'or » Commença une voix masculine.

- « Mais nous, nous n'avons pas pardonné » Continua une autre, féminine cette fois.

Shion pris alors la parole et, se joignant a la discussion des dieux, déclara.

- « Nos sommes, les chevaliers d'Athéna. Même si nos corps disparaissent… Même si nous subissons la colère des dieux… Nous n'avons aucun doute. Nous n'existons que pour servir Athéna »

- « Même si ce sont les chevaliers les plus puissant de l'ordre qui parlent, ce ne sont que des hommes » Repris l'un des dieux, ignorant l'interruption du pope.

Puis tous en même temps, les dieux décidèrent de la sentence des chevaliers d'or.

- « Nous allons sceller leurs âmes ! » Leur voix fermes, ils ne changeraient pas d'avis.

- « C'est le châtiment de ceux qui défient les dieux ! »

- « Leurs âmes prisonnières a jamais »

- « Ne connaîtront plus aucun repos » Achevèrent-ils sobrement.

Dohko, s'avança quelque peu, puis interrompit l'échange entre les dieux.

- « Peu importe ce qui nous arrivera, nous resterons aux cotés de notre déesse pour l'éternité, même si nous devons souffrir a jamais, notre destin ne peu être changé » Dit-il d'une vois forte.

- « Et puis, même si vous scellez nos âmes, nos héritiers perpétuerons notre destinée ! » Déclara Shion pour soutenir son ami.

Les dieux se tirent, puis après quelques secondes de silence, l'un d'eux se remit à parler.

- « Même si ces chevaliers existent, ils ne pourront vaincre les dieux. Vous allez bientôt assister à la destruction de votre monde ! » Fit-il en ricanant.

- « Les humains sont trop impur, ils doivent payer leur impudence. Ils commettent trop de crime, et ils croient s'en tirer facilement » déclara une déesse.

- « Notre Déesse ne vous laissera pas faire ! » répliqua Aiolia « Elle vous empêchera de détruire la terre ! »

- « Athéna est affaiblie, et elle a été malheureusement corrompu par ces êtres primitifs » Le contra un dieu avec une voix sévère « De plus, croyez-vous qu'Athéna puisse se dresser seule contre nous ? » se moqua-t-il cette fois.

- « Elle trouvera un moyens de vous arrêter » dit Shura avec foi.

- « Tu peux toujours espérer, humain, je ramènerais ma sœur vers le droit chemin avant même qu'elle n'ai l'idée de s'interposer ! » s'écria une déesse avec assurance.

- « Athéna ne se laissera pas faire » contra Saga. Puis tous ensembles, les chevaliers d'or dirent solennellement « Nous avons confiance en notre déesse, nous garderons foi en elle ! »

- « Assez ! Vous me faites rire ! Votre monde est perdu, et vous ne pouvez rien y changer ! »

Puis en une voix unie, toutes les divinités présentes autours d'eux déclarèrent « Humains, subissez la colère des dieux »

Ça y'est, les divinités avaient décidés, plus rien ne les feraient changer d'avis sur ces humains qui avaient osés défier les dieux, et s'étaient crus suffisamment forts pour les vaincre. Leurs âmes allaient êtres enfermés, pour l'éternité, dans des statues les représentants, et leurs corps détruits définitivement. Leur déesse ne pourrait après cela plus rien faire pour eux…

Ils étaient condamnés à rester en vie, regardant le monde et sa futur chute, sans rien pouvoir faire, immobiles a jamais.

* * *

><p>Alors? Votre avis sur ce texte? Dites moi tout! *D*<p> 


End file.
